1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose kitchen tool and more particularly pertains to enabling performance of a number of tasks within a kitchen with a multipurpose kitchen tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thermometers for measuring temperatures of cooked foods is known in the prior art. More specifically, measuring temperatures of cooked foods heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,299 to Rueger discloses a cooking thermometer.
Thermometers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,819 to Cacciatore discloses the ornamental design for a thermometer or similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,130 to Berney discloses the ornamental design for a thermometer for testing wine temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,500 to Lerner discloses an oven device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,579 to Cross discloses the ornamental design for a thermometer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,601 to Fuller et al. discloses the ornamental design for a thermometer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multipurpose kitchen tool for enabling performance of a number of tasks within a kitchen.
In this respect, the multipurpose kitchen tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling performance of a number of tasks within a kitchen.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multipurpose kitchen tool which can be used for enabling performance of a number of tasks within a kitchen. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.